Kamen Rider New Den-O
can refer to the following identities: Kotaronogami.png| Kotaro Nogami (Main user)|link=Kotaro Nogami Deneb-san.png| Deneb (Vega Form only)|link=Deneb Forms Like the other Riders in Kamen Rider Den-O, New Den-O has access to multiple forms. The first is seen in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, and his second is first seen in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. However unlike the original Den-O, when Kotaro is possessed by any of the Tarōs, he does not change form; the Imagin instead becomes a weapon based on their abilities. But if possessed by Deneb, New Den-O will automatically assume his own version of Vega Form, presumably because Deneb already has a weapon form. Kamen Rider New Den-O's ending theme is entitled "Double-Action Strike form". is New Den-O's most basic default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during New Den-O`s transformation sequence before the Aura Armor and the Denkamen facemask attaches. - Strike= Strike Form *'Rider height': 194cm *'Rider weight': 92kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 6t *'Kicking power': 7t *'Maximum jump height': 38m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/4s is the default form of New Den-O, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. Strike Form is also able to use the Taros in the form of the Kintaono, the Uratazao, and the Momotaken. - Vega= Vega Form *'Rider height': 199cm *'Rider weight': 123kg Ability perimeters *'Punching power': 7t *'Kicking power': 10t *'Maximum jump height': 25m *'Maximum running speed': 100m/9.7s is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in . This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. }} Equipment Device *New Den-O Belt: Transformation belt *Rider Pass: A device to scan on the belt Vehicles *New Den-Liner: New Den-O's personal train *New Den-Bird: New Den-O's Rider Machine Weapons Original *Combination Armament New DenGasher - New Den-O's primary weapon, taken the form of Sword Mode whenever Teddy is occupied. Imagin-influenced The instead of possessing his master, Teddy transforms into a weapon wielded by New Den-O Strike Form. It is a large sword with Teddy's face as the guard. With the Macheteddy, New Den-O Strike Form can perform the Counter Slash with Teddy counting down the attack time given to him. - Uratazao= The is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can stretch to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for . - Kintaono= The is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue when Kotaro is forced to team up with Kintaros instead of Teddy. The Kintaono is so heavy that New Den-O has a hard time using it. The ono part of the name is directly taken from the Japanese word for . - Momotaken= The is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders movie. The blade of the sword resembles flames, and the blades can actually ignite. The ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for . }} Legend Rider Devices - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider New Den-O is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider New Den-O. - Lockseed= : Allows the user to transform into New Den-O Arms. The core image depicts the New Den-O Belt while the lid backside image depicts the Macheteddy. Bravo/Knuckle-styled Lockseed. *Transformation: **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: L.S.-New Den-O.PNG|New Den-O Lockseed (locked & closed) NEW Den-o Lockseed Open.png|New Den-O Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heroes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders